Injustice: Hawkeye Style!
by The Nerd King
Summary: Based off of "Hawkeye: The Series" and Injustice. In an alternate dimension, Iron Man has gone insane and took over the world by force. This world's Batman is one of the world's last true heroes. In one last attempt to save the day, Batman calls for help from another dimension, including the counterpart of his fallen comrade, Hawkeye.
1. Exposition

**Thank you for reading, fans! Because I'm a jerk, instead of writing a first chapter, I'm just writing an exposition page and expecting all of you to WAIT for me to write the real first chapter! Mwahaha! This story is based off of the DC Injustice: Gods Among Us storyline, as well as my fanfiction "Hawkeye: The Series". Here's some necessary info:**

**Avengers:**

**•Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye**

**•Barbara "Bobbi" Morse, aka Mockingbird**

**•Steve Rogers, aka Captain America**

**•The Vision**

**•Janet Van Dyne, aka Wasp**

**•T'Challa, aka Black Panther**

**•Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver**

**•Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man**

**•Remy LeBau, aka Gambit**

**Other Heroes:**

**•Bruce Wayne, aka Batman**

**•Tony Stark, aka Iron Man (retired Avenger)**

**•Bruce Banner/The Hulk (retired Avenger)**

**•Carol Danvers, aka Mrs. Marvel (retired Avenger)**

**•Hank Pym, aka Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket**

**•Wanda Maximoff, aka Scarlet Witch**

**•Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow**

**•Richard "Dick" Grayson**

**•Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl**

**Villains:**

**•William Cross, aka Crossfire**

**•Eric Williams, aka the Grim Reaper**

**•Wendy Conrad, aka Bombshell**

**•Eric Magnum, aka Magneto**

**•The Joker**

**•Garfield Lynns, aka Firefly**

**•Basil Carlo, aka Clayface**

**Characters who haven't appeared in "Hawkeye: The Series" (YET) who might still show up:**

**•Ultron**

**•Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow**

**•Emil Blonskey, aka the Abomination**

**•Amora the Enchantress**

**•Skurge the Executioner**

**•Loki**

**•Simon Williams, aka Wonder Man**

**•Hal Jordan, aka Green Lantern**

**•Kal-el, aka Superman**

**•Diana, aka Wonder Woman**

**•Bane**

**•Wolverine**

**•The X-Men in general**

**•Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man ll**

**•Nick Fury**

**•Quake**

**I know the basic idea for the plot, but it's not set in stone. Suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Real Chapter 1:

"This is Hill. I'm in."

"Got it. The lab is the second from the exit on the left side."

Normally, Maria Hill would never side with a criminal. But since Iron Man's Regime rose to power. The laws had changed…and so she had changed.

She was currently breaking into a STARK Industries facility, one that supposedly had a new type of technology that would change the planet forever. Of course, if the Regime had it, it was probably a weapon of some sort.

"It feels like this place would have some better security," Hill whispered.

"Sorry to disappoint you," growled the Batman in her earpiece.

One might wonder why the Dark Knight himself hadn't been the one to infiltrate the compound. Hill had demanded she be the one to do the job, since Batman's last job had resulted in a bad leg injury that would take a while to heal.

"Never thought the day would come that I'd miss Barton," the woman growled. "Or Morse, for that matter."

She knew the Caped Crusader was scowling.

She located the door, and entered the lab.

"Oh my god…" the ex-SHIELD agent murmured.

Before her was a kree nega-bomb.

"Batman, there's an alien bomb being built in here. A kree weapon. Probably built to have a smaller blast radius."

"Wow. Stark's really taking advantage of the recent alliance with Captain Mar-Vel."

Suddenly, a voice called out "MARIA! GOOD TA SEE YA!"

Maria turned to see none other than James "Rhodey" Rhodes. War Machine.

"Rhodes," the woman growled. "Still working under Stark's heel, I see."

"Still under the illusion of Batman's 'heroism', I see."

Meanwhile, at the hideout of Batman and his 'Insurgency', the aforementioned Dark Knight was cursing. War Machine complicated everything.

"Maria, RUN!" he yelled, not knowing what else to say.

The woman complied, taking Rhodes by surprise and pushing past him, running down the hall.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE B-"

Hill tossed a special device at War Machine that shorted out his armor.

"I've temporarily slowed him down," she told Batman.

"Good! Now-"

"TEMPORARILY. He'll be back in full force soon. We both know I won't make it back to base."

"Maria! You can't-you have to-"

"I placed a device on the bomb to deactivate it. I'm going to destroy it. Then Rhodes is going to destroy me."

"Maria, DON'T-!"

"I think it's time for the last resort."

"Please!"

War Machine rocketed past Hill, and his momentum sent him through the wall.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUGH! YOU THINK YOU'RE IMPRESSIVE!"

"No," she replied. "I think I'm going to die."

She grasped the controller to the device. "But I'm going to take your nega-bomb with me."

She activated the device, shorting out the bomb, destroying several important mechanisms inside.

"Sorry, Bruce," she muttered. She removed her earpiece, and accepted her fate bravely.


	3. Chapter 2

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!?" shouted Hawkeye angrily.

The Avengers had been battling the Masters of Evil when he, Mockingbird, Black Panther, and Gambit had suddenly been transported to…what looked like a destroyed New York.

"Well…" said Bobbi, looking around, "we could be in an alternate dimension, or a future where some kind of nuke went off."

"Ok…so, now what?"

"I will locate Wakanda," said Panther.

"Assuming there is a Wakanda here," Gambit remarked. "Da rest of us can go to Avengers Mansion. Meetcha there, T'Challa."

The Wakandan nodded and dashed off.

"Soooo how is he getting to Wakanda without a boat or anything?"

"We can ask dumb questions later, Clint," said Mockingbird. "LET'S ROLL!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they reached the Mansion, Hawkeye and Mockingbird stayed outside, keeping watch, while Gambit went inside. He searched the building, and he heard some voices coming from the training room.

"You're all-AAAIIAGH!"

"Would you like to rephrase that?" replied a feminine voice.

"Let's just kill him now!"

"Scarlet Witch?" Gambit wondered aloud. "Vision?"

He ran into the room. Scarlet Witch and Vision were indeed in the room, except they looked…different. Scarlet Witch's armor had black spikes coming out of it, and hr eyes were black. Vision's cape and eyes were blood red. The two were standing around a table. Strapped to the table was a man with a blade in place of his left arm.

""Grim Reaper," said Scarlet Witch, glowing red energy shooting from her fingers into the villain's body, "you turned down the chance to join Iron Man's Regime. Now you must pay."

"Just end me now, mutant, and spare me your nonsense."

Gambit pulled a card from his pocket, charged it with energy, and tossed it at Scarlet Witch. It blew up , of course. SW shrieked and fell to the ground.

Vision turned. "So you're a traitor," he said.

"Look pal, I like you, but torturing supervillians is where I draw the line."

The synthezoid fired his laser at Gambit. The latter easily dodged and tossed another card, which blew up in Vision's face. Knowing he couldn't dodge Vision's laser forever, Gambit took advantage of his opponent's distraction and began hitting the machine with his Bo staff. Vision regained his senses, only for Gambit to charge his staff with energy and blow it up, throwing him back and sending Vision flying into Reaper's table.

"Warning," the synthezoid said, "systems have suffered heavy damage. Now going into repair mode…"

His eyes dimmed.

"Well…" Gambit said, "…I still have no idea what's going on here…but that was cool."

Scarlet Witch stood up behind him and blasted him in the back.

"Well, she said, "it looks like you need to be punished as well as Reaper."


End file.
